


Requeim Lacrimosa (rewritten)

by Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: Are Harry and Draco meant to be enemies for life? IS Draco ever going to cut a break? Umbridge adopts Harry over the summer. Dumbledore doesn't seem to care about Harry anymore.  Takes place in Order of The Pheonix.





	1. ⌲ Grand Enterance ⌲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter doesn't arrive at Hogwarts with the other children. Draco is very concerned. HIs concerns turn to horror when Harry finally arrives with Umbrige.

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

Harry's not on the train. Draco stares down Ron and Hermione. 

"Why isn't he on the train?" He asks almost demanding an answer. 

"You know very well that Harry and us haven't spoken since the trial."  Ron replies rolling his eyes.   "And you know how that ended." Draco could tell he wasn't going to get far with them and he left them. He checked all the passengers on the train. Not once did he find a single clue to why Harry was not on the train.  Even on the way to the carriages Draco tries to spot him. 

Now, Draco is sitting on the Slytherin table as his legs bounce up and down impatiently. His stomach flips uncomfortably. Where the hell is he? 

Draco stares at the empty spot on the Gryffindor table that was supposed to hold Harry. His friends seem to have some concern but they also didn't seem to be doing much about it. He turns his head to the head table, as the Gryffindor table celebrates, "Zeller, Rose" , joining their table.

"To our newcomers." Dumbledore smiles with a twinkle in his eyes. His voice ringing through the hall as he spreads his arms in welcome. "Welcome! To our old hands, -welcome back! There is time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

An applause and laughter follow the welcome. Draco looks away from the headmaster, to the trays of food in front of him. The smell is making him nauseated, he doesn't bother putting anything on his plate. 

*SLAM*

 Great Hall doors slam open. The whole room goes silent turning their head. 

In marched a woman, squat, short with short curly mouse-brown hair in which she tied a Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Behind her, Harry. Black eye with scratches on his face. His eyes looked to the floor. Draco's jaw dropped in horror. Harry! He was turned over to her after the trial but he never thought that Dumbledore would just leave him there.

Right. So, Umbridge. The trial had not ended well for Harry. Even though most of Harry's charges were dropped, Lucius thought something ought to be done to prevent Harry from using his magic on muggles any further. Umbridge had volunteered to keep an eye on Harry. Lucius was almost certain that it wouldn't last long and Dumbledore surely would have saved his star pupil.

Harry mindlessly goes over and slumps into the seat with his friends. Hermione, tears in her eyes wraps a comforting arm around him. Ron looks pissed as if he's ready to shred Umbridge to bits. There is nothing they can do.

Unable to continue glaring daggers at Umbridge, Draco studies Harry. He's appears skinnier than he used to be. It's like Harry became skin and bones. 

Harry tosses an assortment of food on his plate then devours the food very quickly with his bare hands. Hermione's eyes widen in shock.  

Dumbledore taps his glass to regain the attention of the Great Hall. Draco's attention is drawn to the old man. 

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Says Dumbledore standing up from his seat. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (For the first time that evening Harry smirks with Ron and Hermione.)

"Mr. Flinch, the caretaker, has asked me for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between class, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Flinch's office door."

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome Seth, who will be taking up the post of Care of Magical Creatures," Seth is taller than Umbridge but shorter than Snape. His features are dark and his purple eyes gleaming through the dark bangs covering his forehead. He wore a black cloak with the hood over his head leaving a shadow where his purple eyes gleam through the darkness gazing around dangerously. "We are also delighted to introduce Proffesor Umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher."

A round of a polite applause but a fairly enthusiastic applause rang out. Draco nearly punches his own fist into the table. Does anyone notice what that witch has done to Harry or are they just ignoring it?! He also couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore hadn't put a time limit on how long Seth would be replacing Hagrid. That oaf had dangered enough students as it was anyway so Draco was a little happier that they didn't have to deal with so many strange and dangerous beasts for now.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore continues but he is cuts off and looks inquiringly upon Umbridge. As she is not much taller standing than she is sitting, no one understood why he stopped talking. Then Draco hears her annoying voice.

"Hem, Hem," and then it's clear she has goggend to her feet to make a speech.

Dumbledore looks taken back for a moment then he sat back down smartly and stares politely at Umbridge, as though he desires to hear her speak. Other Professors were not as pleasant about it. For example, Professor Sprout's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, Professor McGonagall's mouth became a very thin line, and Seth's eyes were glaring at her with murderous intent. No teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore as he was giving his welcome speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome."

He voice is high-pitched, breathy and a little-girlish. Draco cringes internally as he is tempted to plug his ears so he doesn't have to hear her horrendous voice.

She gave another throat clearing cough.

'Is she for real?' Draco couldn't help but think. Afterall, his father had told him what a powerful woman she is. The thought of even slightly being friendly to this woman made him want to hurl.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" A smile crossing her face. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Draco's face darkened. She did not just look down on him. THE son of Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood, not a five year old child.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very friends!"

" What an ugly woman." Crabbe frowns unamused.

"I'd rather befriend a slug than be friend that woman." Hisses Draco crossing his arms bitterly.

She clears her throat once again. Her tone goes from childish to more business like.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born my come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through to generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble possession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge pauses and turns to bow at the other teachers, none of whom, bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looks positively hawk like, while Professor Snape's arms were crossed, eyes gazing boredly in the opposite direction. Professor Seth had broken the goblet in his hand to small pieces, which startled everyone at the head table.

Umbridge once again clears her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There, again, progress for progress---" She is cut off by Seth who stands up from the table.

"Get to the damn point already!" He snarls, everyone else at the table is taken aback. Umbridge gave Seth a sour look then continued on.

"As I was saying, some old habits will be retained and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected and pruning whatever we find out to be prohibited."

Great it's not enough that The Dark Lord wants to end Dumbledore but the Ministy wants to interfere with Hogwarts. His job just got a lot harder. 

 


	2. ⌲ Unwind ⌲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crabbe and Goyle show concern over how Draco is acting. Harry is beaten up and Hermione begins to notice Draco's home life isn't the heaven he's pretending it is.

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

Dumbledore stands up rather quickly after she finishes speaking. He immediately begins speaking, leaving no time for a round of applause.

"Thank you, very much, Professor Umbridge, that was rather illuminating." He kindly offers her a respectful bow.

"Tch." Draco frowns. "What an idiot." Crabbe and Goyle, who are on either side of Draco, snigger.

"Now- as I was saying Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

Draco did not need to hear more from Dumbledore, as the tryout date is seared in his brain. His eyes instead turn to look upon the golden trio. Hermione and Ron are discussing something or other while Harry looks dully at his plate. The uncaring and dull boy gives Draco a knot in his stomach and doesn't know why. He'd seen plenty of people weak and fragile being tortured by his father. He'd been taught to use weakness against your enemies. He'd been taught the way of Dark Magic and torture. He could see the signs of a broken wizard all over Harry's face. 

Then Harry's and Draco's eyes lock onto each other. 

Draco stumbles frantically knocking his goblet over on the table, sending liquid on top of his plate and into the table cloth. Crabbe pulls out his wand instantly doing magic to clean up the mess. 

"You okay?" Goyle asks with concern in his face. 

"Yeah you're looking kind of pale." Crabbe says joining in. 

"I'm fine." Draco insists.

"You don't look fine. You haven't even touched dinner. We are taking you to the Hospital Wing." Crabbe rises from the table, Goyle follows suit.

"Look nothing is wrong okay. Just leave me alone." Draco sneers irritatedly, he didn't want to admit that he had seen Harry's state and became worried about him. 

Crabbe pulls his arm, dragging him up from the table. "You don't look fine. Let's go." Before he had a chance to resist, Crabbe and Goyle are dragging him out of the doors of the Great Hall. Then toward the stair case. 

"Seriously! I am fine." Draco insists bitterly trying to get his goons off him. They don't let up as they drag up him up the multiple staircases. 

"We have to be sure." Crabbe states, standing on the last staircase to the Hospital wing. Draco looks to Goyle for some help. The look in Goyle's eyes gave him are full of concern. 

"Fine, but I can walk on my own." Draco growls, stomping up the stairs a foot or two ahead of them.

When they reach the Hospital Wing, Goyle opens the door for him. He enters the wing. He lets Goyle and Crabbe do all the talking as he is shoved into a bed. After his temperature is taken and more information is collected, Madame Pomfrey decides that its his nerves. 

Madame Pomfrey is telling Crabbe and Goyle to take a seat next to Draco's bed. When the door burst open. The Golden Trio walks in, Ron and Hermione supporting Harry to even walk. It seems that Harry has become so weak that he can barely walk on his own. 

Madam Pomfrey urgently rushes to their side and helps lift Harry into a bed next to Draco.

"Already the first day and I have two sick students." She mutters to herself pulling her wand and running it over Harry to analyze his injuries. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of concern as she leans on Ron's shoulder watching. 

"You'll be okay Harry." Hermione reassures him.

"That bitch won't get away with this!" Snarls Ron, the maddest anyone has ever seen him.

"Don't Ron. You'll just make it worse." Harry replies after Madame Pompfrey as pulls out a thermometer to check his temperature.

"He's right, you know." Draco says, unable to prevent himself from speaking his mind. 

Suddenly, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle are staring at him in shock. 

Draco sneers at the attention. Crabbe an Goyle know very well the lengths Voldemort has gone to insist the Draco do as he is told this year. Lucius has done anything and everything to him to make sure he follows the pureblood ways. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron's anger turns to Malfoy. 

"Weasel, you better back off." Crabbe snarls not appreciating the tone of Ron's voice. 

"What you going to do? Make me?" Ron replies taking a step toward Crabbe. 

"BOYS!" Madam Pomfrey shouts. "Go. This is a place of healing not a place to solve spats." 

Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to be told twice and left. Hermione quickly kissed Harry on the forehead and then turns to the door. Ron's fists are clenched as he tries to avoid punching Crabbe in the face while in the hallway. Madame turns back to Harry. 

"Broken ribs, sprained shin, bruised shoulder and to top it all off, sprained wrist." She sounds really upset as she lists off the injuries. Harry nods in understanding. She didn't ask who did this to her because as everyone knew, Harry was with Umbridge. Umbridge was with the Ministry. 

 

She puts her quill down on the clipboard. "I'll bring you things that ought to help you. You will be here for the night."

She calmly turns her heels and walks to a closet and returns with a vile. She hands it to Draco. "This tonic should calm your nerves. It comes with a side effect of sleep. You too will spend the night here." 

Draco nodded, then took the flask and gulped it tasted like Nacrissa's home cooking, something she hasn't done for years. Draco starts to feel the dizzy and soon for the first time in months a calm sleep takes him.


	3. ⌲Lost Pride⌲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Draco meet. Hermione doesn't know how to stick her nose out of other peoples business.

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

A loud scraping noise causes Draco's eyes to snap open. He slams out of bed in shock with is wand in hand ready to attack the source of the noise. Instead of an attacking force, he finds Seth, the new teacher. He is sitting backwards in a chair and looking at him with disdain. 

"Go back to sleep."  Seth says calmly, then turns down to look at Harry.  Concern shone in his eyes. 

"Why are you here?" Draco asks curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to watch Harry." Seth sighs.

"But why?" Draco asks tossing his wand back in his robes and sitting down on his own bed. 

"I was told to." The reply comes filled with irritation.

"Are you Dumbledore's lap dog?" Sneers Draco, thinking that if Dumbledore had stepped up before now, Harry would not be in this mess. 

Seth's purple eyes look up for him filled with the urge to commit murder. A chill runs down Draco's spine. "Not any of your damn business, boy." Draco is taken back.  

"Sorry... I just can't see how Dumbledore could have let him get like this." Draco looks away nervously. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, he's healing well. Who really knows what that woman did to him." Seth growls, his fists gripping the chair. The chair bends under his fists. Draco jumps startled. 

"What are you?" Draco asks without much tact.

"To save time I will tell you, I'm a Manar. A species created with muggle scientists and twisted wizards." He answers in a harsh tone. "Part animal, part human, part magical creature. I am an experiment. There are not many who survived the experimental process. When the Ministry found out they came to kill us. I've been on the run for about a thirty years. I am only here today because Dumbledore repealed my death sentence."

Draco's jaw drops. He's never heard anything so peculiar in all his life.  "Are there more of your kind?" He blinks at Seth expecting an answer.

Seth rolls his eyes instead. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." States Draco defensively.

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Seth's angry eyes now staring back into Draco's. This time Draco didn't budge.

"I'm not stupid!" Draco hisses. 

Seth has a distaste in his mouth for Draco. His Parents Death Eaters. How could Dumbledore even allow these demon children into the school knowing full well Voldemort is alive somewhere. He doesn't even know what to say to this awful brat. Then to his horror, he hears a grunt from below him. He looks down to find Harry's eyes wide open. 

Draco's and Harry's eyes meet. Harry's are full of hopelessness. The same kind that Draco sees every time he looks in a mirror. Harry sees something strange in Draco's eyes. Concern? 

"Malfoy." Harry manages to say, then sighs. "Do you have to be so loud?" 

Draco wants to apologize but the words aren't leaving his throat. He sighs in frustration and rolls back into bed, covering his head with the blankets. He makes a safe place for himself. He can feel warm tears slide down his cheeks. He hated Harry but he never wanted his worst enemies to go through the same kind of torment that has filled his every waking moment. 

Seth sighs looking from Draco to Harry. He didn't miss the glimmer of concern in Draco's eyes before he looked away. He knew Harry and Draco have hated each other since their first year. He wondered if this relationship could ever mend. 

Harry fell back asleep. Draco did not. He curled up in a ball. Usually, he'd be having one of his panic attacks but instead he found himself getting sleepier by the second. It had to be the potion.

The next time Draco's eyes open he's alone in the Hospital Wing. His stomach growled and he realized that he ought to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ ** ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ ** ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ ** ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ **

Draco takes a seat on his house table. He is halfway through a waffle when a hand slams in front of him on the table. He looks up to see Hermione Granger. His face twists into a concerned expression she usually saved for Harry or Ron. 

"Can I help you?" He asks, glaring back at her. How dare she pity him. 

Hermione takes a seat across from him. "Are you being abused at home?" She asks quietly so that only Draco can hear.

Draco nearly chokes on the food in his mouth. "Hermione, stay out of this."

"I saw the look on your face when you saw Harry. I remember your comment from last night." She explains. "I did some research."

"What makes this your business?" Draco growls angrily.

"Malfoy, I talked to Dobby." Hermione confesses.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shout Draco angrily slamming his fork on to the table. "Keep your nose out of my business, Mudblood." The scene has caused heads to turn in their direction. "Stay the hell away from me." He rose from the table having lost his appetite. 

 In his urge to make a quick exit he bumps right into Umbridge. 

'Shit.' Draco growls in his head, holding his arm out to help Umbridge off the floor. 

Umbridge takes the hand rising from the floor and dusting herself off. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, you ought to watch what you are doing. I know your father, I was told you're pretty respectable for your age."

"Sorry Professor." He uses his most sincere tone of apology. Internally, he is resisting the urge to punch her in the face.  "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Too right you weren't. One night in detention should teach you a lesson." She sneers.

Draco's growls in frustration. "Fine."

Suddenly, a hand grabs his arm, tugging him away from Professor Umbridge. It's Snape. 

 

"Come with me." Snape demands, dragging Draco by the arm. They go down into the Dungeons, and enter Snape's office. Snape shuts his office door. He locks it and does a spell to keep anyone from listening in.

"Draco what is going on in your head? " Snape begins to lecture him as Draco takes a seat. 

Draco is filled to the brim with irritation. He stares at Snape with a frown. "Sir, it was an accident."  

 

"Umbridge won't think so. She's obviously going to report it to your father." Snape sighs with frustration. A chill is sent down Draco's spine. Almost in horror, his arm starts to burn. Snape can see the pain written on his face. 

"Is he calling you?" Snape asks cautiously. Draco nods his head. "He's calling  me too." 

 

 


	4. ⌲ Misguided Ghosts ⌲

 

The above image is what I concider Voldemort to look like instead of the creepy no nose fiend. And yes this is Gin Itchimaru from Bleach but his facial expressions are spot on evil... so ehehehehe... *sweat drop*

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

 

Using Floo powerder, Snape and Draco vanish from Hogwarts to the location of Voldemort. He is currently sitting in a fancy chair, leaning on one of this hands with a wand in the other. Draco's father's is held out with the wand pointint into it. The Dark Lord smirks as Draco and Snape come into sight.

"Cruio." The Dark Lord says turning his wand to Draco. Draco twists in pain and agony falling to the ground. Lucius watches his son helplessly. "You dare show Potter sympathy." 

Before Draco can speak, another curse flies into him. Pain surges through his entire being. How does he know? How did the Dark Lord know his feelings? 

"You wont deny it then." Voldemort chuckles. "Become his friend." 

Snape stares anywhere but at Draco knowing full well that he doesn't have any power in this situation. He's the transportation and that's is all.

"His friend?" Draco gasps trying to pul himself together as he gets up from the ground his body aching all over.

"Well, if you can just bring him over willingly, it might help things move along. Dumbledore will most definitly come for him." Voldemort says slyly.

"Dumbledore left him to rot with Umbridge. He doesn't care." Draco wishes he'd held his tongue the moment after the words came out.

"Are you questioning me, boy?" Voldemort asks, before Draco can responde a cruio curse is sent directly at Lucius.  Draco winces as his father convulses in pain. Unlike Draco his father remains standing.  However, Draco falls to the ground kneeling before Voldemort. "That's more like it. You will do as I say. If you fail to kill Dumbledore before the end of the year then your mother will be the first to die. Now go." 

"Yes, my lord." Draco says, walking over to Snape who turns to the fireplace and uses the floo powder. They reappear in the Potion Master's Office. Snape has the same old sour look but he takes his wand out and examines Draco.  He mutters  a few spells and Draco can feel himself healing.

"Hop off to class. Do not speak back to the Dark Lord. You should have learned that lesson over the summer. DO not get complacent just because you are at Hogwarts. His hands are far reaching." Draco nods his head. 

"Thank you Proffessor." Draco turns from the room with his things and walks over to the potion classroom.

 ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ ** ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ ** ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ ** ** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ **

 

 

 Draco  sits in his usual spot in the classroom. The room is mostly full. He takes notice of Harry in the front of the classroom. Harry is unobservant and is staring into space at his quill.   Hermione and Ron are arguing with each other. Draco takes a deep breathe. He's got to find a way to talk to Harry alone.

"Settle down," Snape says coldly, after the students have entered and have taken their seats. The door shuts the door behind them. There is no real need for the call to order; the moment they heard the door close, quiet had fallen. Usually Snape's mere presence is enough to ensure a class's silence.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape says sweeping over his desk and staring at them all "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you all will be sitting in an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my... displeasure." His gaze lingers upon Neville who gulps frightenedly.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best in my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means some of you will certainly saying good-bye to me."

His eyes rested on Harry and a lip curled. Harry stares back for a second then turns away, nervously staring down at his notes. Snape is taken back for a moment. This is surely not the Harry, he remembers. He can see faint traces of bruises on his body. A white hot anger poured through him. He didn't let it show. He kept his face calm lacking any emotions as he went on.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape softly gazes among the class. "So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts on maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizard Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." His eyes once again glance quickly at Harry. To his shock, Harry himself is shaking with anxiety and fear. However, Hermione next to him is paying the most attention. Ron, glances in the opposite direction. His eyes cast to Draco. Draco is staring nervously at Harry. "Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of the utmost attentiveness. Draco's attention went back to Snape.

"The Ingredients and method," Snape flicks his hand toward the board. "You will find everything you need, " He then flicks his wand again toward the cupboard storage. "In the store cupboard." The door springs open. "You all have an Hour and a half. Start."

A grin appears on Draco's face. This is going to be easy, very easy. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in a precisely the right order and quantity. The mixture has to be stirred the exact amount of times, firstly clockwise and then counter clockwise. The heat for the potions had to be just right in each step. Draco could make this draft in his sleep.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Calls Snape, when there is ten minutes left to go.

Draco has a wide grin, glancing over to Crabbe and Goyle's. Theirs seem way worse than his. His grin widened to a smirk when he saw a dark gray smoke puffing up from Harry's cauldron.

Harry is sweating profusely. He looks at Ron's who is spitting out green sparks. Then Hermione's whose potion is absolutely perfect. Snape swept by and looks down at the potions without comment. That is until he reaches Harry's cauldron.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class look over at them eagerly. They love watching Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry mutters nervously.

"Tell me, Potter," Snape says softly. "Can you read?"

Crabbe and Goyle laugh loudly beside him. Draco can not find it in himself to laugh at Harry.

"Yes, I can." Harry replies a little more firmly, glancing down at his hands, his fingers clench tightly around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squints at the blackboard, as his eyes began to water. It was not easy to make out now that his eyes are watery. His heart sinks even more. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter"

"No." Harry's voice croaks out quietly, his voice twisting in pain.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asks calmly.

"I forgot the hellebore..." Harry looks up at Snape, tears dripping from his eyes. Snape is taken aback. The Slytherins suddenly go quiet, as they whisper in a mocking manner.

"I know you did, Potter. Which means this mess is entirely worthless." Snape says cruelly. "Evanesco."

The contents of Harry's potion vanishes, he is left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron. The Slytherins begin to laugh at him.

"Shut up!" Draco growls at the people laughing. They go dead silent and stare at him in confusion. "Some of your potions are way worse than his."

He glares at Snape angrily, clenching his teeth. A knowing smile appears on Snape's face as they exchange eye contact.  Draco walks over to Snape and Harry.  What the hell? Draco returns the smile with a death glare.

Hermione and Ron are in shock to see Draco steps behind Harry.  "I'll tutor him."

"Go away Draco. No one needs you." Ron snarls bitterly.

"Ron," Hermione sighs. " Just leave them alone."

Draco feels a tug on his sleeve. Draco is suprised to find Harry tugging on his arm.

"You don't have to tutor me." Harry says in a broken tone. 

"You're not going to pass your OWLS at this rate." Draco replies rolling his eyes. "Someone's gotta help you."

Ron leaps out of his seat getting in Draco's face. "We are helping him just fine."

"Way to "help" your "best friend" Ron. What can't look away from Granger long enough to see his condition?" Draco comments coldly. Ron is now fumming taken back.

Ron raised his arm to do what he's always wanted to do his entire life. He aims a punch right for Draco's face. Fortunately, Snape's wand prevents the hit.

"50 points from Gryfindor. " Snape snarls. "I will not put up with fighting in my classroom."  Ron looks dumbstruck as he flops back into his chair. "Weasly, if you dare hit a student in my class you will have a weeks detention." Snape then turns to Draco "Malfoy, return to your seat." Draco whose heart is still racing from the near hit, rushes to his seat, where Crabe and Goyle have rosen from their seats ready to pumel Ron.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for exting," Snape regains the attention of the whole class. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment of the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making, to be handed in Thursday." Snape then turns back to his desk. "Potter and Malfoy stay after class."    

 


	5. ⌲ Lost Boys ⌲

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

 

The classroom slowly became empty as students turned in ther viles. Draco walks over to the front of the room and taking a seat beside Harry. Harry  continues to stare at his shoes or his desk or at his bare hands. Finally, when all the students left Snape closed the door.  

"Potter, Do you want Draco to tutor you?" He asks calmly. 

"Do I have a choice?" Harry mumbles. 

"Yes you have a choice."  Draco places a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. "You always have a choice." Harry shoves Draco off him. 

"Then no thanks." Harry says grabbing his things. "I'll be fine." He doesn't look at either Snape or Draco. 

"I'm only trying to help you." Draco says urging him to accept his help.  

Harry's eyes look up at Draco's. "If you help me then she'll find out." His eyes glint dangerously.  

"She can't do anything to me." Draco crosses his arms bitterly. 

"I said no." Harry gets up rom his seat in flurry and makes a dash out of the classroom. 

"Damn it." Draco hisses.  

"Getting close to him is going to be harder since you've both been in conflict since the moment you both met." Snape explains. 

"No. When I first met Harry. I had no idea who he was.. I was in Diagon Alley. " Draco admits. "Everything went down hill from the train ride here." Draco grabs his own items.  "Why did you heal me earlier?" He asks with curiousity. 

"People would notice Draco." Snape casts his wand to the classroom door and it bursts open students come flocking in. Draco heads to the Great Hall. 

 

 

**⌲ With Harry⌲**

Harry walks into the Great Hall, his eyes are drawn to the cieling which went from a calm sunny day to a murky gray downfall. Rain began to fall. He spots Ron and Hermione and takes a seat beside them. 

"That was really unfair," Hermione says consolingly, as she helps herself to shepard pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's. He  caught himself on fire."

"Yeah, well," Harry glowers tossing food on his plate though this time he calmly uses a knife and fork, he tries to put Potions class aside. He has other things to worry about. "When Snape ever been fair to me?"

Hermione and Ron exchange a look behind Harry's back. Harry and Snape had a mutual enmity since the moment Harry set foot in Snapes classroom. 

"I did think he might be a bit better this year," Said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean.... You know..." She looked carefully around; there were half a dozen empty seats around them, everyone seems to be avoiding their table like the plague. ".... Now he is in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toads don't change their spots. Can you believe the nerve of him? That Malfoy!! Did you see him?! Calling me out on my friendship." Ron says sagely. "Anyway, I always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he never really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." Snaps Hermione, glaring at Ron.

"Oh Shut up the pair of you! " Harry says heavily, Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze looking both angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest? Draco's right. " He says. "You're always having a go at each other!" He shouts abandoning his lunch and swinging his bag over his shoulder. He bumps into Draco's shoulder as he turned to leave but He just keeps walking. 

He walks up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past many students hurrying toward lunch. The anger had just flared in him so unexpectedly and still blazes inside of him. As the visions of Ron and Hermione's shocked faces pours into his mind, he gets a sense of deep satisfaction.

' _Serves them right.'_ He thinks _. 'Bickering all the time... It's enough to drive anyone up a wall...'_

He passes the large picture of Sir Cadogan the knight on the landing. Sir Cadogan drew his sword and brandished it fiercely at Harry, who ignores him.

"Come back, you scurvy dog, stand and fight!" Yells Sir Cadogan in a muffled voice behind his visor. Harry merely walks on, uninterested. Sir Cadogan attempts to follow him by running into neighboring pictures, but he is rebuffed by its inhabitants, a large and angry looking wolfhound.

Harry spent the rest of the lunch hour sitting alone underneath the trapdoor at the top of the North Tower, and consequently, he is the first one to ascend up the silver ladder that leads to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom when the bell rings.

Divination is Harry's least favorite subject next to potions, which is mainly due to the fact theathe couldn't sit through one of Professor Trelawney's classes without her predicting his death constantly. A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering strings of beads, she has always reminded Harry of some kind of insect, as her glasses did also magnify her eyes. When Harry enters the room, Professor Trelawney is placing frail leather bound books on tables. The dim light and low-burning, sickly-scented fire candles she appears to not have seen or heard him as he takes a seat in the shadows near a window. He stares out this window watching the rain fall. He thinks about what happened in Potions class. Draco, his enemy. The person who had hated him since he'd rejected his friendship had helped him. No, saved him from an entire class of peers. He already has a lot of people who don't believe him that Voldemort is back. He's lost so many friends already. He could not stand the thought of losing Ron and Hermione.

Draco Malfoy, the pureblood prefect, the boy who bullies others. Helping him, of all people? He didn't knew Umbridge would interfere though. He sighs, as footsteps of students arriving to class meet his ears. He internally cringes as he watches Ron and Hermione walk toward him.

"Hermione and I have stopped arguing, " Ron says sitting beside Harry.

"Good." Grunts Harry.

"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking your temper out on us." Says Ron.

"I'm not-"

"I'm just passing the message," Ron says talking over him. "But I reckon she's right, It's not our fault for how the others treat you."

"I never said it-"

"Good day," Trelawney greets the class in her usual misty, dreamy voice. Harry purposely finds a seat the farthest away from Ron that he could find. 

 


	6. ⌲Little Miss Piggy ⌲

This is the best picture of Umbridge I have ever found. 

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are the last one to enter Defense Against the Dark Arts. After what happened earlier he didn't want to catch Umbridge's attention. She's from the Ministry and from what Draco has heard, she's really strict. She's blunt, forward, and worst of all cunning. 

The rest of the class also remained silent until she finally walks in. They didn't want to be a target for her harsh treatment which has been rumored around the school. 

"Well, good afternoon!" She finally addresses the entire class.

A few students respond back with a mumbled, "Good afternoon".

"Tut, tut." Umbridge frowns in outrage. "That won't do, now, will it?" I should like you, please, to reply, Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." They all chant back in unison.

"There, there now," Umbridge says sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." She orders.

Many students exchange looks with each other, "wands away" was not a phrase common in Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Draco slid his wand up his wrist. He'd never be caught without his wand. He then tugged his quill, ink, and parchment to take notes. Not that he needed to pay attention. He'd already cursed the quill to take notes for him. All he had to do is hold onto the quill.

Professor Umbridge opens her handbag, extracts her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and taps the blackboard sharply with it.

' **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **A Return to the Basic Principles** '

The phrase appears on the board. Umbridge looking quite pleased with herself turns to address the class.

"Well now, the lectures you have received in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, haven't they?" Starts Professor Umbridge. "The constant changing of teachers, many of do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. this year.

"You would be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy the following, please."

She taps the board again with her wand. The words previously there vanish and are replaced by:

**Course aims:**

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a contest for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room is full of the sound of quills scratching on parchment. When everyone finishes copying down the course aims, Umbridge addresses the class again.

"Has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There is a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," Insists Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I expect you all to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Rang through the room.

"Good," Umbridge grins with pride. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no talking."

The Professor left the blackboard and settled herself in a chair next to the teacher's desk, observing them all closely. Draco, however, covers his face with his hair. He has no interest in this woman or what crap she wants to teach this class. Then, something amazing caught his eyes sight. Granger has not even opened the book. She stares right at Umbridge and it seems like Umbridge is avoiding her gaze. The balls on that woman. His lips turn up in a smirk. For the first time in his life, something Granger did actually amuses him. Minutes go by as more of the class stares at Granger. Her determination not to read is amazing.

In a huff of annoyance, Umbridge determines that she can not ignore it any longer.

"Do you want to ask me something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asks, as though she has just noticed Granger for the first time.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione replies.

"Well, we are reading now." Umbridge points out, giving Granger the dumbest mocking grin on the planet. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." Says Hermione, confidently.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge replies with her eyebrows raised, with a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I do not." Hermione says bluntly calling Professor Umbridge out. " There's nothing written here about using defensive spells."

A short silence follows this comment. To anyone in the wizarding world, it was like Hermione planted a slap on Professor Umbridge's face.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeats with a mocking tone and slight laugh. "Why, I can't see why you would need protecting from in this classroom that require you to use defensive spells, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"W;re not going to use magic?" Ron grumbles loudly. 

"Students reais their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. ---" 

"Weasley," Ron says thrusting his hand in the air.  

Proffesor Umbridge is now smiling more widely, turning her back on Ron. Harry and Hermione immediately rais their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes linger on Harry for a moment before addressing Hermione once again. 

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"  

"Yes," Hermione says. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" 

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Asks Umbridge with a falsely sweet voice.  

"No, but---" 

"well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards who are much older and clever than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way--"  

Hearing Umbridge speak to Hermione that way angers Harry to his core. He can't hold back anymore.  

"What use is that?" He snarls loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a--" 

"Hand, Potter." Umbridge turns to Harry, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Harry thrusts his hand in the air. Umbridge promptly turns away from him. She notices another student who has been holding his hand up for some time without saying anything. 

"And your name is?" Umbridge says to Dean.  

"Dean Thomas."  

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"  

"Well it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean continues. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free--" 

" I repeat," Umbridge smiles at Dean in an irritated fashion.  "Do  you expect to be attacked during my classes?"  

"No, but-" 

Umbridge talks over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, " She begins with an unconvincing smile. "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible, -- not to mention." she gave a nasty little laugh, " extremely dangerous half-breeds." 

"if you mean Professor Lupin," Dean pipes up angrily. "he was the best we ever---" 

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying-- you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day--" 

"NO we haven't," Hermione interrupts, "We just--" 

"Your hand is not up, Granger!"  

Hermione puts her hand up and Umbridge ignores her.  

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you--" 

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Dean asks hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads---" 

"your hand is not up, Thomas!" trills Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is in the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all, is what school is about. And your name is?" She adds staring at Parvati, whose hand just shot up. 

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do countercurses and things?"  

"As long as you have studied them in theory heard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," Umbridge says dismissively. 

"without ever practicing them before?" Parvati says incredulously. "Are  you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells with be during our exams?" 

"I repeat, as longs as you have studied the theory hard enough--" 

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Harry says loudly with his fist still in the air. Umbridge turns to him with a glint in her eyes.  

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." She says softly. 

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" 

"There is nothing waiting out there, Potter." 

"Oh yeah?" Harry replies sarcastically, the anger that has been bubbling underneath the surface all day begins to rise.  

"What do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Inquires Umbridge in a horrible honey voice. 

"Hmm. Let's think..." Harry says in a mock thoughtful tone, "maybe Lord Voldemort." 

Ron gasps; Lavandar Brown utters a little scream. Neville slips sideways off his stool. Draco's fists are clenched at his sides unable to do anything and Crabbe and Goyle are just taunting the Gryffindors. Proffessor Umbridge however, did not flinch. She is staring at harry wit ha grimly satisfied expression on her face. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The classroom went silent and still. Everyone is staring between Harry and Umbridge.  

"Now let me make a few things quite clear." She says leaning toward Harry.  

"You've been told a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead--" 

"He wasn't dead," Harry states openly glaring at her. "He has returned, though."   

"That is a lie. You have been informed incorrectly." Umbridge says in one breath. 

"It is NOT a lie!" Said Harry. "I saw him myself!" 

"Detention, Potter!" Umbridge exclaims triumphantly. "Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry guarantees you are not in danger from any Dark Wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come see me outside of class hours. If someone is alarming with fibs about reborn Dark Wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend and want to help you. Now everyone turn to page five of 'Basics for Beginers.' "Umbridge went to sit down behind her desk. Harry, however, rose from his seat. Everyone is now staring at him.  

"Harry, No." Hermione whispers in a warning voice but Harry doesn't listen to her. 

" So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry's voice is shaky. Draco can also tell that Harry is barely capable of holding himself upright.  

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She says coldly. 

"IT was a murder!" Harry shouts back. "Voldemort killed him and you know it!" 

Umbridge's face went blank, for a moment they all thought Umbridge was about to scream at him. Instead, in her softest voice she says. "Come here, Potter, dear."  

He kicked his chair asied and strode around Ron and Hermione to the desk. 

 

"What about forces outside this classroom?" Dean Thomas comments.

"Just who would that be?" Umbridge snarls sarcastically.

She scribbles on parchment, tears off a piece, and folds it in half. She then takes the paper and hands it to Harry. "Please take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

Shaking slightly, Harry takes the folded parchment, grabs his things and stomps out of the classroom into the hall. The class begins murmuring and Draco takes the distraction to follow Harry out of the classroom. 

"Ahem." Umbridge gets their attention. "The next person who speaks without raising their hand will land in detention." Was the last thing Draco heard from her before closing the door quietly behind him. 

 


	7. ⌲Dejected ⌲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is cursed (because nothing else will justify this chapter).

**⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲**

**⌲ With Harry ⌲**

Harry's scar had begun to burn the moment he spoke Voldemorts name aloud. The anger inside of him is unlike anything he has ever felt in his entire life. Voldemort is out there. Umbridge had tried to break him. To make him never utter those words ever again. The torture and the punishments had done much to stop him from saying anything about it. 

Now, he'd gone and said those things in the middle of her classroom. He's lucky that he's even walking out of the room with a note in hand. His pace is slow as he thinks of things he could do. He could run from Hogwarts but surely Voldemort would find him. Perhaps if he snuck back to the Grimwald place then Sirius could take him somewhere and keep him hidden. He could become the  Godfather Harry's always wanted once and for all. He knew it was unlikely because Sirius worked for the Order and would be unwilling to leave Remus behind. 

Deep in thought he fails to notice the blonde following him around corners. 

**⌲With Draco **⌲**  
**

Draco follows behind Harry. After watching him for a few moments he began to notice that this is not the same Harry that he used to be. The anger that he has presented in class had turned to gloom. Harry is walking down the hallway with slumped shoulders and looking down occupied by his shoes instead of anything else. He even ignored the Poltergeist, Peeves, as he points and laughs insults. Peeves sighs and flies off, as they had no effect and wanders off. 

Draco wonders what is going on in Harry's head. The urgency of his own mission causing him to speed up. Now he is only feet behind Harry and the young wizard has yet to notice. He takes a deep breath. 

"Harry." Draco says calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.  Harry nearly jumps out of his skin and turns pointing his wand at Draco. He lowers is after seeing Draco's face.  

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asks sarcastically. 

"Are you okay?" Draco asks as innocently as he can. 

"Why in the world do you care?" Harry snarls back yanking his arm from Draco. 

"I uh.. well... Notice that the marking on your body aren't from just any old abuse." Draco starts summoning up the courage he can. "... Has Umbridge been using Dark Magic on you?" He can feel his face go red in nervousness.  

"That's not any of your business." Harry scoffs at him, speeding up to walk away from Draco. 

"Harry. I know what it's like." Draco can easily keep pace with Harry who is weaker than normal.  

"What the hell would a spoiled brat like you know?" Harry stops turning and stopping face to face with Draco. 

"You know what my father is capable off. You think he treats me better than he did Dobby?" Draco crosses his arms and rolling his eyes.  

"He used magic on you?" Harry says with his eyebrows raised.  

"Well, yeah. Look, obviously, Umbridge didn't get arrested right. Using magic around other Witches and Wizards isn't illegal. The Ministry doesn't keep track of it unless there is a muggle present." Draco explains nervously. 

"Look, Draco. It's not of your business what does or doesn't happen to me. I hate you." Harry snarls, whipping around.  "Stop following me, I'll hex you." He warns.  

"Then hex me already," Draco says back. "What are you waiting for."  

Harry turns around pointing his wand directly at Draco's face. Words are on his tongue but he's shaking. He can't seem to do it. Hex Malfoy.. the boy who hates him probably more than Voldemort standing in front of him without resisting. It should be so easy for him. Harry growls tossing the wand in his own robes. "Damn it." He shouts yanking at his own hair. "Just leave me alone!" 

"Harry... I should hate you but I can't." Draco admits quietly. He feels an unwelcome pull on his mind. He uses what he'd learned from Snape for once.  He knows Voldemort is trying to dig in his mind but he stops it.  He can't let him hear this. "I've only ever admired you. Maybe gotten a bit jealous at times."  

Suddenly, Harry is falling on the ground gripping his forehead grumbling in pain. Harry's hand over his scar. Draco puts two and two together. Voldemort can clearly see through Harry's mind. That's how he knew. 

'Shit.' Draco thinks to himself. He takes a step back and when Harry looks up to his horror the eyes of Voldemort are shining back at him. He had no idea possession can come from that kind of magic.  He feels the urge to run. What happens next alarms him more.  

"Is this what you want Draco?" Harry speaks in Voldemorts voice. Draco's eyes widden in horror as Harry's body grabs him by the robes pulling him down into a kiss. This felt very wrong. Draco pushes Harry away but by the time that had happened, Harry was back and Voldemort was gone. 

"What the hell!" Harry shouts shoving Draco back away from him, spitting out the silva in his mouth. "Malfoy, stay the fuck away from me." Harry rose from the ground running away down the hall.   

Draco put his hands over his eyes. Silent tears falling from them. The Dark Lord knew. He knew. How long had The Dark Lord known. He could almost hear Voldemorts evil laughter in his own head.   

**⌲ With Harry ⌲**

 

McGonagall sighs after reading the note. She shifts in her seat, blinking at Harry.

Harry tries desperately not to think about what happened in the hallway.   

"Would you like a biscuit, Potter?" She asks carefully.  

Harry feeling both nauseated and anxious, he shakes his head looking anywhere but at McGonagall. He couldn't stand it if she could see his face. 

"I am to understand you have caused a commotion in Umbridge's classroom." She says as calmly as she can.

Harry doesn't object. He nods, knowing that he will certainly be punished one way or another. "I'm sorry." A guilt fills him as he stares down at his hands which are clenched on his lap. 

McGonagall sighs because she does not know what to do with him. He's always been a bit of a troublemaker but he'd never been rude to a teacher in public like this before. On her lips is one of her disappointed frowns. "You've been given detention every single day this week." McGonagall states.  

Harry's stomach drops. "You can't mean every single day including try-outs!" Harry gasps in horror looking directly at McGonagall. 

"It seems you can not attend them this year." McGonagall sighs again. " Look Harry. You really have to keep your nose straight, the ministry-"  

" Is trying to stick it's nose into Hogwarts. I know." Harry hisses. "I lived with her." 

McGonagall gave Harry a startled expression. "Your attitude is very unbecoming, Potter."  

Harry  shrugs in return.  

"Potter, use your common sense. You know who she reports to." McGonagall nags him. "You could lose much more than you are considering."  

Harry doesn't answer her, he glares down at the hands in his lap. His body is beginning to shake unwillingly. "Couldn't you say something to stop this?" 

"She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock starting tonight. Just remember tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge." McGonagall gives Harry a very serious stare. 

"There's nothing more that I can lose...." Harry mutters under his breath. 

"What was that Potter?" McGonagall asks impatiently. 

"Absolutely nothing." Harry says grabbing his things and quickly leaving the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving an utterly bewildered McGonagall in his wake.  

As far as Harry can tell, his entire life is over. 

 


	8. ⌲ Freefalling ⌲

** ⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲⌲ **

**⌲** ****WIth Draco⌲** **

In horror he is kicked over on the floor, a foot on his back.

"What was that?" Crabbe snarls lifting Draco off the floor by his hair. 

"Nothing." Draco grumbles back trying to stop the tears that are falling. 

"You are in love with him aren't you?" Goyle asks in far more friendly and concerned fashion.

"I don't want to be." Draco growls, trying to get free of Crabbe. Crabbe instead uses his face as a punching bag hitting him directly in the eye. He can feel it begin to bruise. 

"You dare consort with the enemy?" Crabbe's voice is full of hatred. 

"The Dark Lord told me to get close to him." Draco tries to explain shielding himself with his arms. "Please stop hitting me." Crabbe releases him to fall back on the floor.

"When was this?" Crabbe snarls.

"Before Potions," Draco explains picking himself off the ground. "Snape was there if you need proof." 

"We'll go visit him later, then." Goyle says, brushing Draco off. Crabbe glares at Goyle.

"Why are you helping him?" Crabbe glares daggers at Goyle.

"Oh, you want the Dark Lord to kill you?" Goyle says rolling his eyes. "You just punched Draco in the face. He told us to protect him, not kill him, idiot." He pulls his wand out and does a charm on Draco's face. "It's not going to be visible to other people but your black eye is still going to hurt you." He explains calmly. The bell rings. "Look it's Lunch time. Let's get going."

As the Dark Trio enter the Great hall. They all turn toward the commotion at the Gryffindor table. Draco notes that Harry is nowhere in sight.

"HOW DARE YOU! HARRY NEEDS US RIGHT NOW!" Hermione growls. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK HARRY IS LYING ABOUT VOLDEMORT! YOU SAW HIM AFTER THE TOURNAMENT LAST YEAR!"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" Ron shouts back standing up and getting in Hermione's face. "YOU ARE JUST BLINDLY BELIEVING WHATEVER IS COMING FROM HARRY'S MOUTH! THERE IS NO PROOF!" Ron argues back.

"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Hermione yells back with tears in her eyes. She grabs her gear and marches out of the Great Hall pushing past Draco.

The whole argument left the Great Hall in silence.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Ron shouted turning back to his food. The Great Hall burst out in conversation. 

********⌲** ** ****With Harry⌲** ** ** **

Harry didn't want to be inside the walls of Hogwarts at this moment. Instead, he goes out in the courtroom and finds an empty corner and sits down. People around him are pointing and muttering but he doesn't really care anymore. He literally, doesn't know what he is living for?

He's a useless wizard who couldn't even face down with Voldemort. He can still remember the last glimpse of life in Cedric's eyes. Often had nightmares of that hour of being in the Graveyard.

Talking about nightmares, what the hell had just happened to him. He'd kissed Draco? Or had Draco kissed him? He wasn't even sure. One moment he was speaking to Draco and the next moment is blank followed by Draco's lips. Harry touches his own lips in confusion. His first kiss and it was shared with his rival.  Hermione had explained kisses to Harry, after all, she was the first one to have a kiss with Krum.  If there was every anyone Harry could be real with it was Hermione. Harry trusts her with everything. She's never once turned her back on Harry.

Speaking about Hermione, Harry is drawn out of his thoughts as she takes a seat next to him. "Don't talk to Ron." She warns.

"What happened with Ron?" Harry ask concerned. 

"He's cracked. He doesn't believe you about Voldemort." Hermione says huffily. "I mean everyone saw Cedric. It's really sad what happened to him but there's no other explanation right?" 

Harry's heart dropped. "Ron.. doesn't believe me?"

She nods her head slowly. "We don't need him." 

"Hermione, he's my best friend." Harry desperately stares into her eyes.

"Not anymore." Hermione grumbles, throwing her things next to Harry's. "We had a shouting match in the Great Hall. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's heard by now."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing but he had to tell Hermione about Draco. "Draco and I kissed." He says in a low tone. 

"Wait, what?" Hermione gasps taken aback. "You can't be serious." 

"He followed me out of Umbridge's classroom. Hermione, I don't know how but we kissed." Harry frowns. "I don't know what to do. He looked so hurt by it."

"Harry, did you mean to kiss him?" Hermione asks.

"No. It happened. One minute I was telling him off and the next thing I know our faces are pressed against each other." Harry explains, crossing his arms. "I don't know how it happened. I didn't want it to happen." 

"What did Draco say?" Hermione asks cautiously.

"He didn't say anything I told him to stay away from me." Harry looks away from Hermione. "You know I hate him. He's the worst person I ever met. He does nothing but insult us." 

"Harry, I know you better than anyone but I don't know what Draco was thinking." Hermione takes a seat next to Harry putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.  "I'm not sure what to say. It certainly is out of place." 

"Let's get you some lunch. You look really pale." Hermione hugs him. "Tell me, what happened with McGonagall on the way there. Ron should have cleared out by now." 

Harry nods, rising from the ground with Hermione. They grab their things and head toward the Great Hall. 

"I have a weeks detention with Umbridge." Harry explains. "I'll be lucky to be alive after it." 

"Seriously! McGonagall let it happen! After the way you returned over the summer she's allowing you to be in the same room as that cow!" Hermione exclaims in disbelief. "IF this is the way Hogwarts is doing it's teaching nowadays I am really dissapointed."

 "Yeah well, what can we do?" Harry asks open-endedly.

 


End file.
